The Insignificant Girl - Part 1 - Secrets
by Cyborg Mermaid
Summary: Haruka and Michiru try there hand at being spys, but how will they fare?


\r\n\r\n\r\nNew Page 1\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n

The Insignificant Girl  
\r\n  
\r\nPart one:- Secrets   
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\nI had failed.  
\r\nMy failure cost me everything, the only thing I ever cared about. My one true love. The price of my failure weighed heaviest on her. I, Haruka Tenou, am the one responsible for the death of my love, Michiru Keiou. It is my fault that we are all here today, at her funeral.  
\r\n  
\r\nI feel like I am going to be sick. I want to cry, I want to scream, but most of all, I want to run, far away. Anywhere is better than here. This can\'t be happening; it must be a dream, no... a nightmare. Despite what I feel, I walk up and slowly place my last gift down, at the base of her elaborately decorated headstone. I want to give so much more than flowers, but I can\'t. They\'re a lovely arrangement of beautiful, well-perfumed flowers. They are but only a small token of what I feel. They will have to do.  
\r\n  
\r\nI made sure she had the finest funeral. I had her buried right next to the sea. She would like that. From here you can hear the waves crushing down on the rocks below, a constant rhythm, never ending. It\'s like a young mother calmly singing to her newborn baby, all soft and calm, eventually you forget she\'s even there. She wont stop until her little loved one is fast asleep, and just like the waves, will be back to do it all over again, when the time arises. In the evening, when it starting to get dark, a crisp breeze blows through this area. You can see it in the trees, you know it\'s there from the ripples in the grass. Maybe it will remind her of me?  
\r\n  
\r\nThey were all there, all of Michiru\'s friends and loved ones. I can see the pain in their eyes, but that isn\'t the only thing their eyes tell me. They all know it was me. Some try to comfort me with my loss. Damn it! Can\'t they just leave me alone? All they\'re doing is making me even angrier with myself. My loss?! My Loss?! Michiru is the one who is dead! It was my fault, all of it! I made the wrong decision.  
\r\n  
\r\n \"Please... Don\'t let me die...\"  
\r\n \"Stay with me.\"  
\r\n \"I wish this would never end. I\'m so happy\"  
\r\n \"Thank you.\"  
\r\n \"Don\'t let me die....\"  
\r\n  
\r\nI can still remember the look on her face that morning. It was a morning a poet would dream of writing about. You know, the birds were out, the grass a radiant green, the sky was a brilliant blue, that sort of thing. Normally I wouldn\'t take notice of those things. Life\'s too short to spend all of your time admiring the scenery. That day was going to be special. Michiru and I were going to go for a nice, romantic dinner. I had even chartered a yacht. What we would do after dinner however could not be planed. Love is such a stupid thing.   
\r\n  
\r\nWho would have known that it was that yacht that would be the last thing Michiru would hang on to for dear life?  
\r\n  
\r\nI never would have guessed it. I was to busy with other things. Ever wondered what \'good intentions\' are actually worth? I was about to have a crash course.  
\r\n  
\r\nThe yacht was fine vessel. She would do the job at least. She wasn\'t the biggest or the fastest, but she was just right for what I had in mind for us. All it had to do was float. \'Innocence lost\' was her name.   
\r\n  
\r\n \"I\'m having so much fun.\"  
\r\n \"Don\'t let me die...\"  
\r\n \"Thank you.\"  
\r\n  
\r\nEveryone is leaving now. It\'s hard to look everyone in the eye as we bid our farewells. I am the only person left. Everyone else has gone. I can see the rocks down below. It would be so easy, just to end it all now.   
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\n\"Don\'t cry Haruka.\" I had never seen her display such emotion before. The strongest woman I have ever seen, my hero and love, broken down and crying. She really cares for me that much? I believed it in my heart, and now I know for sure. I could never love anyone they way I love her.  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\nWith a moment of pure dread, I turned around. I know that voice. How could I not? It was the voice that showed me the path to heaven, and opened the gates to hell. It was the voice that gave me love and hope, the voice that gave me guilt and despair. How could it be? Michiru is dead.   
\r\n  
\r\n\"I\'m not dead,\" She tells me. I was about to say something, something I would most likely regret, but would be understandable in the circumstances, but I was quickly silenced. \"I am not dead, and I need your help.\"   
\r\n\"Help with what?\" I asked, wondering if I have indeed gone mad.  
\r\n\"I need you to die for me.\"  
\r\n\"What!?\"  
\r\n\"I haven\'t been completely truthful with you. I\'m a spy.\"  
\r\n\"A Spy!?\"  
\r\n\"Yes, and I need you to join me. To continue with my work, I needed to shed my previous life to embrace this new one, but I still need you.\"  
\r\n  
\r\nNow she was starting to worry me, her face changed for a moment, from deadly serious, to very sad, and back again.   
\r\n  
\r\n\"The Yacht accident was all planed by me.\"  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\nEnd of Part 1  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\nSo, what do you think? Should I write more? Has it gotten you interested? You can tell me. I wont bite, I promise.  
\r\n  
\r\nEmail Cyborg Mermaid at fifth_c@hotmail.com  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\n  
\r\n

\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n


End file.
